La Princesa Cisne
by AllicaIsm
Summary: Ruka no puede detener los sentimientos que guarda por el líder de los Vampiros, para desahogarse termina bailando y su improvisado recital de ballet termina siendo observado por quien menos espera.


**¡Hola!** Ya, sé que debo el final de _ **Páginas Revueltas**_ , pero últimamente me ha costado muchísimo escribir el último capítulo, así que me tuve que dar un break y miren que salió... Creo que se darán cuenta de cuánto es que odio a Yuki ¡Ja!

Bueno, es un fic con un crack pairing, por supuesto, nunca pensé que terminaría escribiendo algo así (especialmente con Ruka y Kaname), pero ciertas circunstancias me obligaron. Advierto que no soy una experta en este tipo de historias, pero me esforcé.

En fin... Ya dirán ustedes.

Por cierto, está basado en la idea de que Ruka practica ballet, vamos en un head canon.

 **Disclaimer:** La serie Vampire Knight (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de Matsuri Hino. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 **Advertencia:** Crack pairing, un poco de OoC.

 **Resumen:** Ruka no puede detener los sentimientos que guarda por el líder de los Vampiros, para desahogarse termina bailando y su improvisado recital de ballet termina siendo observado por quien menos espera.

 **La Princesa Cisne**

 _Cuando él me llama estoy lista_

 _Lavaré sus pies con mi cabello si lo necesita_

 _[...]_

 _Incluso si después tres veces me traiciona_

JUDAS – Lady Gaga

Era un tranquilo día de otoño, el viento era frío y soplaba con tranquilidad, aun así, se llevaba las hojas de las copas de los árboles, arrebatándoles el naranja que ahora reinaba en ellos. Había presenciado tantas veces ese cambio de estaciones que ya no le prestaba atención. Había cosas más importantes en las cuales dedicar tiempo y mente. Estaba participando en una guerra que no era suya, porque no quería dejarlo solo. No quería abandonar a Kaname por más que una suave voz, bien escondida en su cabeza, le dijera que estaba siendo una tonta por apoyar los ideales que seguía su líder.

Ruka no podía evitarlo, pero aún tenía dentro de ella aquellos sentimientos poderosos por el sangre pura. Desde que él le hubiese dicho que no podía corresponderlos, ella no pudo hacer más que esconderlos con más ahínco, pero no los obligó a desaparecer. Eso era algo que quería conservar para ella, pese a que le doliera a cada instante, especialmente cuando lo veía con su hermana. Sentía una poderosa envidia que trataba de mantener a raya. Pero cuando todos los sentimientos y todas las sensaciones dentro de ella eran demasiados para sostener, a veces bailaba, porque era una manera de exteriorizarlas sin dañar a nadie. Era una forma de sacar su tristeza, su pasión, su amor, sin que nadie le cuestionara. Era algo que también era suyo y para nadie más.

Se sujetó el cabello en lo alto de la cabeza y se sacó la falda de tubo, reemplazándola por el ligero pantalón de algodón del pijama, su suéter holgado permaneció, al igual que sus pies desnudos. Ni por asomo eso sería una vestimenta apropiada para la práctica, pero no llevaba nada que le pudiera servir más que eso.

Hizo unos estiramientos a manera de preludio antes de comenzar con poses. Sus largas y elegantes piernas, al principio, ofrecieron una resistencia feroz. Encerrada en la habitación que le había cedido Kuran, ella fue llevando al extremo su calentamiento hasta sentir que estaba lista para empezar a bailar. Sabía que al no llevar las puntas sus dedos se machacarían por la fuerza y presión que pondría sobre ellos, pero no era algo que con descanso y agua caliente no pudiera solucionar.

Cuando era niña odiaba la forma en que sus pies quedaban después de una ardua sesión de práctica, pese a que se curaban en seguida. Con el tiempo, fue ganando fuerza para sostenerse y no dañarse tanto. Y sus pies estaban igual de perfectos que siempre, una ventaja de su naturaleza que agradecía muchísimo. Alguna vez, llegó a ver los pies de las bailarinas humanas y entre el horror y el asco, admiró en secreto la pasión que tenían a la danza como para no permitir que eso les detuviera.

Había practicado ballet por muchísimos años, pero en los últimos meses, ni siquiera había pensado en que volvería a bailar. Había suplantado su pasión por el ballet y, hasta cierto punto, había dejado de interesarle. Claro, cuando pasas tu vida huyendo junto al hombre que amas para protegerlo y bridarle toda la ayuda que puedas, bailar no se te pasaría por la cabeza. O al menos, no se te ocurría bailar _sola_. Pero ese día tenía muchísimas ganas de volver a practicar o hacer algo, porque no podía con las emociones que brotaban a fuerza de estar diariamente con él. Se suponía que estaba _virtualmente_ sola en la mansión de los Kuran, su primo y Seiren habían salido (convenientemente), a cumplir con una tarea impuesta por Kaname. Y él estaba encerrado en su habitación, tal vez durmiendo, tal vez planeando su siguiente movimiento para la guerra que estaba librando contra la sangre pura que tenía bajo su encanto a Takuma Ichijou, ella no lo sabía.

Una ligera capa de sudor comenzó a cubrirla, algunas gotas se deslizaban de su frente hasta su mentón, las mejillas con un brillante color rojo. Se sostuvo en el tocador y comenzó a subir y bajar con los talones bien juntos uno contra el otro, flexionando las piernas. De un momento a otro, comenzó a elevarse poco a poco sobre las puntas, gimiendo en el proceso. No recordaba que doliera tanto. Varias veces estuvo a punto de caer por la poca colaboración de su cuerpo. Se separó unos cuantos pasos, con la vista aún puesta en el espejo del tocador y se preparó para hacer un arabesque. Estiró sus brazos y los colocó a la altura de los hombros y luego levantó su pierna izquierda, manteniéndola recta junto con la derecha. Su respiración se mantuvo tranquila a pesar de que sentía como la tensión pasaba a través de su cuerpo.

Como no había mucho espacio en la habitación se conformó con hacer poses y unos cuantos brisé de volé. Y se dio cuenta de cuanto extrañaba bailar sin tener un motivo (como olvidarse de sus emociones), bailar por el único placer de hacerlo. Era raro, principalmente porque ella nunca había escogido ser bailarina; un día su madre llegó con una maestra particular y no tuvo ninguna explicación más, pero terminó amándolo. Incluso se animó a entrar a una Academia, ganándose la atención de sus profesores y la envidia de sus compañeras. Tenía talento y la disciplina necesaria para continuar desarrollándolo, además, dentro y fuera del escenario o del estudio, sus movimientos eran fluidos y gráciles. Con facilidad obtenía los papeles principales para los recitales.

Cerró los ojos mientras alzaba la pierna derecha, en el proceso la fue flexionando hasta alcanzar un ángulo de 90 grados con la rodilla; la pierna izquierda era el único soporte. Sus brazos se levantaron y formaron un arco sobre su cabeza, sus dedos rozándose ligeramente. No tenía que abrir los ojos y verse en el espejo, sabía que la posición era perfecta. Un magnifico attitude.

Mientras estaba en aquella posición, una energía se hizo presente en la habitación, lo que alteró su estado. Abrió los ojos con brusquedad al reconocer el aura y, a través del espejo, comprobó lo que su instinto le decía; en seguida deshizo su posición.

—¿No te duele estar así? —Preguntó con un tono casual, apoyado contra el marco de la puerta ¿En qué momento la había abierto? ¿O ella misma la había dejado así?

—¡Kaname-Sama! —Exclamó con apuro; de pronto sintió vergüenza de lo que estaba haciendo. —¿Se le ofrece algo? —Decidió decir, aún sentía en sus mejillas un poco de calor. No importaba cuando tiempo pasara, se seguía sintiendo de la misma forma en su presencia. Lo cual le dejaba la impresión de ser una niña tonta, una que no entendía pese a que ya se le habían dado razones.

—Realmente nada, pero es muy aburrido estar solo. —Respondió mientras se internaba con suavidad a la habitación. Ruka se sintió cohibida y no podía decir nada para sacarlo, no es como si lo quisiera de cualquier forma, pero ni siquiera podía hacer el intento porque era _su_ casa. Kaname se sentó con descuido en el sofá individual que estaba cerca de la ventana; la noble se sintió peor con ese gesto, indicaba que planeaba estar ahí un rato. La joven posó su mirada en el techo, intentando parecer despreocupada de su presencia. —Parece que te hiciste daño. —Ruka volteó a verlo y él le indicó -levantando con elegancia la barbilla- la herida en sus pies; dirigió entonces la vista a ese punto, dándose cuenta de que estaba sangrando su segundo dedo.

—¡Ah! Sí, tal parece que fue así, pero realmente no duele tanto. —Su pie herido fue a esconderse tras el otro. Lo cierto es que estaba acostumbrada a esos cortes y laceraciones, así que ya no le sorprendía tener de vez en cuando uno.

—¿Puedes hacerlo de nuevo?

La noble sabía que aquello era una petición, así que tras asentir y respirar, fue colocándose nuevamente en posición, cambiando el pie de apoyo. Deliberadamente cerró los ojos; estaba acostumbrada a ser observada mientras practicaba, pero no podía con la mirada del sangre pura. Se sentía totalmente expuesta y, de cierta forma, en peligro. Como debía de sentirse un conejo antes de verse atrapado por un zorro.

Por un segundo, pensó en la razón que tendría Kaname para querer verla; con sutileza deshizo su posición tras unos segundos, pero no se atrevió a abrir los ojos todavía. Improvisó un quatrième y terminó con un croisé, ambas poses escogidas por mero capricho, además, él tampoco le había pedido que continuara, pero quería seguir siendo objeto de su atención por tan sólo unos segundos más. A diferencia del attitude que había visto a escondidas el líder de los vampiros, las nuevas poses no eran perfectas. Ruka, conociéndose tan bien, lo sabía, pero Kaname no y ella sintió haberlo engañado con una cosa tan patética como aquella.

—Sólo pude ir a verte una vez en todas las veces que me invitaste, y al parecer me perdí de un excelente espectáculo. —Ruka abrió los ojos, incrédula por las palabras que él hacia sobre ella; su cara debía ser la de una tonta enamorada.

—No… nada de eso, Kaname-Sama, sobrestima mi talento, no creo que valga tanto como para que dejara de atender sus asuntos. —Respondió con las mejillas ardiendo de vergüenza. —Yo era consciente de eso cada vez que le hacía llegar las invitaciones. _Sólo que tenía esperanzas de que fuera._ —Pensó para sus adentros mientras escondía su rostro del alcance del sangre pura.

—No pensé que tuvieras una opinión tan pobre sobre ti, Ruka. —Ella se mordió los labios para no pronunciar ninguna replica, tal vez debía callarse y aceptar con humildad el cumplido. Después de todo, ¿Cuándo volvería a escuchar aquellas palabras de parte de Kaname?

—Se lo agradezco mu… cho—Cuando levantó la cabeza, la figura de Kuran ya se encontraba moviéndose hacia el cuarto de baño, a una esquina de la habitación. No comprendía por qué, pero parecía que era el fin de su conversación. Al menos se sentía feliz por haber recibido aquellos comentarios y sonrió con sinceridad. Cierto era que no se trataba de la primera vez en que le hubieran elogiado por su talento, pero sí la primera vez en que se había sentido tan contenta por tenerlo, aunque fuera una tontería.

Sin darse cuenta, terminó fijándose en su reflejo en el espejo del tocador, aparte de estar completamente roja y sudada, se encontraba despeinada y se veía desaliñada con su _atuendo._ Sintió pena por su aspecto y porque Kaname la hubiera tenido que ver de esa forma; se desató el cabello y volvió a acomodarlo en un moño más apretado que el anterior, asegurándose de que ningún cabello quedara fuera de su lugar. Se secó el sudor con el suéter mientras escuchaba el agua cayendo del grifo.

Kaname salió del baño con una pequeña bandeja de cerámica y una toalla en manos.

—Siéntate. —Era una orden, sin embargo, Ruka no evitó parpadear incrédula. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Con pasos temerosos se aproximó al borde de la cama y se sentó con desconfianza. Sentía que se había metido en un tremendo problema; su estómago se encogió de la ansiedad. El sangre pura colocó en el suelo lo que llevaba y arrastró el sofá a un lado de ella, para luego sentarse de frente. Por la cercanía, el corazón de la noble latió con fuerza y se sentía como si estuviera a punto de hacer algo prohibido. Seguramente Kaname ya se había dado cuenta de todo eso, pero no hizo nada para denotarlo o para hacerle saber que estaba enterado.

Él le tomó con suavidad el pie izquierdo, el que tenía el dedo herido y, sin mayor aviso, lo sumergió en la pequeña tina. Ruka no reaccionó a la temperatura del agua, sospechaba que su cerebro se había apagado y que ni siquiera recordaba que la tenía que hacer respirar, pero si se acordaba de hacer latir su corazón como si se le fuera a salir del pecho y de llevar el resto de la sangre a sus mejillas para colorear su pálida piel. Estaba siendo demasiado consciente de los largos dedos de Kaname que le estaban envolviendo el pie, masajeándolo. La noble entonces reaccionó e intentó zafarse con sutileza de su agarre.

—¡Kaname-Sama, no es necesario! —Agregó con apuro, quería atreverse a agacharse y tomar los dedos de Kuran entre los suyos y arrancarlos de su pie, pero no podía. Por la posición. Porque no quería. Y por la insana curiosidad que sentía; quería saber hasta dónde llegaría aquello.

—Siempre haces cosas por mí, esto es insignificante. —El sangre pura clavó los ojos en ella, amenazándola de manera silenciosa. Él no entendía y tal vez, nunca lo haría. Quizá desde su punto de vista, aquel tocamiento era inocente y no significaba nada, pero Ruka se estaba derritiendo en caramelo y formando con éste nuevos castillos dentro de su cabeza. La noble sabía que terminaría sintiendo un dolor que calaría hondo en su corazón y cuerpo, que se arrepentiría si él continuaba tocándola. Pero también sabía que se arrepentiría si no permitía que siguiera. ¿Por qué era tan fácil que dejara su marca en ella? ¿Por qué él no comprendía toda la situación y dejaba de hacer cosas que sólo alborotaban su interior?

Porque era un egoísta.

Ruka se hizo hacia atrás en la cama, arrebatando el pie de las manos de Kaname. Lo único por lo que haría algo como lo que estaba haciendo sería que tenía algo entre manos, algo todavía peor que lo que habían hecho hasta el momento. Necesitaba mantenerla seducida para que ella no se negara, la necesitaba contenta. Darse cuenta de ello sólo provocó que se indignara y sintiera algo parecido a la repulsión por su persona, ¿Cómo era tan tonta como para seguir cayendo en sus juegos, en las mismas trampas? Bastaba con recordar cuando él había bebido de ella, _la primera vez,_ cuando la había dejado al borde de la inconsciencia y él no se había preocupado mucho por eso. Y ella seguía ahí, persiguiéndolo. Su orgullo desaparecía en cuanto se trataba de Kaname.

— _Pregunta. Pregúntame que me pasa._ —Le ordenó en el silencio de su mente al líder que la miraba con el mismo gesto de siempre. — _¿Por qué siempre tienes que estar tan calmado? ¿Por qué no puedes dejar de fingir, por una vez, que te importo?_

Estaba cansada, por primera vez estaba cansada de él, hastiada de sus penetrantes y hermosos ojos, cansada de la pasividad que siempre mostraba, de su esencia, de su presencia, de todo él, de caer rendida ante sus palabras y gestos. Estaba cansada de estar a su merced. Estaba hasta la coronilla de estar enamorada del Rey que nunca le haría caso, de la persona más inalcanzable en el mundo, de estar como una idiota esperando que él volteara a verla y se fijara en todo lo que era, en todo lo que podía ser por él y para él.

Estaba en un carrusel, moviéndose en círculos y mareándose, pero algo la detenía de bajarse.

Durante varios segundos, ella permaneció encogida, a la espera de que él se fuera o hiciera cualquier cosa, que mostrara que podía causar una reacción en él. Pero ninguna reacción vino de alguno.

—Veo que ya no confías en mí. —Le dijo al cabo de un minuto Kuran, su voz era monótona y no ayudaba que ella se sintiera nerviosa.

—No es nada de eso, Kaname-Sama… es sólo que… —No tenía por qué dar explicación alguna, podía quedarse callada, pero no lo hizo. Necesitaba aclararle que seguía confiando ciegamente en él y tal vez él necesitaba escuchar eso. — _Saber que sigo tontamente enamorada de él._ —Ruka casi se río de sus propios pensamientos, en lugar de eso, se quedó viendo hacia sus pies. Gracias al apretón de Kaname, el color rojo de su piel era aún más evidente, pero ya no le dolía con la misma intensidad. —Quizás estoy malinterpretando esto. —Respondió finalmente. Ella sabía que se había hecho transparente para el sangre pura y que no podía esconderle nada de ninguna forma, así que no tenía sentido esforzarse en componer alguna mentira. —Y eso no es justo… —Se llevó con rapidez la mano a la boca, luego de que esas palabras (que debían permanecer como un pensamiento) escaparan de sus labios.

En el rostro de Kaname la pregunta "¿Para quienes?" apareció y en el mismo silencio ella le respondió. — _Para Yuki-Sama, para mí._ —Pero incluso esa respuesta tenía un sabor hipócrita y amargo, no se estaba engañando, pero decir aquello era estúpido. Nunca había pensado en la pequeña Kuran cuando fue detrás de Kaname, cuando juró que le ayudaría y estaría para él ahora que se enfrentaba a Sara Shirabuki. Ella sólo estaba pensando en que estaría con él. Y así hubiera sido si Akatsuki no hubiera decidido lo mismo. ¿Estaba molesta por la intromisión de su primo? Quizá, pero no lo diría abiertamente.

—Lo siento, Ruka, no era mi intención. —Dijo como toda respuesta, ella no sabía si creérselo. ¿Si no era su intención que pretendía entonces al hacer eso? Nunca le prestaba demasiada atención y de pronto hacia eso.

Ruka se tragó sus sentimientos y con timidez volvió la vista al sangre pura, él también la miraba y tenía un gesto que le costó interpretar. Parecía una mezcla de arrepentimiento, de inocencia y dolencia. No sabía si era genuino. Pero bastó para dejarla sin aliento. Kaname se aproximó a ella con sutileza y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, estaba respirando cerca de su cuello.

— _Con que era eso._ —Se dijo.

—¿Puedo hacerlo? —Preguntó él con la voz ronca. La noble se dijo que tenía que estar bromeando; le habían inculcado hasta el cansancio que ella estaba para servir _cualquier_ necesidad que el sangre pura tuviera. Ni siquiera encontraba manera de comunicarle eso. Y él podía interpretarlo como quisiera.

Contuvo un gemido cuando Kaname le acarició la yugular con la lengua. Sus dedos apretaron los bajos del holgado suéter cuando sintió los colmillos arañarle. El sangre pura la tenía bien sujeta de la nuca y descansaba la mano en su cintura, rozándola con tanta delicadeza. Ruka no se sentía cómoda, pese a que el tacto de Kaname era suave, incluso más natural que el que había utilizado con ella la primera vez, era extraño. Sentía un escalofrío en la espina y un calor demasiado vergonzoso para mencionar. Los largos cabellos de Kaname le provocaban cosquillas en los hombros y su respiración, tan cerca de su cuello y de su yugular expuesta, le ponía la carne de gallina. El contacto se le estaba haciendo tortuoso y, de cierto modo, largo, como si él estuviera haciéndolo duradero a propósito.

La noble cerró los ojos cuando la punta de los colmillos empezó a encajarse en su piel, no sabiendo si sentía más placer o dolor; sus piernas se apretaron una contra la otra. Se sonrojó con violencia, conocía a la perfección aquella sensación, una de las tantas que buscaba callar con la elegante expresión de su cuerpo al practicar. Trató de evitar con todas sus fuerzas que su cuerpo no se restregara con el de Kaname, pero tenía muchísimas ganas debido a la cercanía. Después de todo, ¿Cuándo volvería a tener al Rey de los vampiros así de cerca?

Sus dedos abandonaron la seguridad de los bajos de su suéter y caminaron con lentitud en la espalda de Kaname, muy cerca de sus omoplatos, aproximándolo a ella. Su mano izquierda se atrevió a llegar más lejos que la derecha, posándose en el varonil cuello, acariciando con sutileza la piel bajo sus yemas. Kuran la mordió con más fuerza al sentir aquel contacto y ella gimió en respuesta. En verdad dolía, pero parecía que a él no le preocupaba.

— _¿Y por qué iba a preocuparle?_ —Se dijo con pesar, enterrando sin querer los dedos en el cuello del sangre pura, alzándose en puntas para permitirle un mejor acceso a su yugular que palpitaba vigorosamente contra los perfectos labios que succionaban con avidez su sangre.

Kaname se sujetaba a su carne con hambre, haciéndole sentir que en verdad estaba disfrutando de alimentarse de ella, que su sangre era lo que había estado deseando de tiempo atrás. Ruka se restregó contra él, quería sentir su cuerpo a través de las capas de ropa que ambos vestían, algo francamente imposible. Sabía que estaba siendo osada y que no debía tomarse aquellas _libertades_ con él, pero en serio quería que él la notara, que reaccionara de alguna manera a ella, a sus acciones, a sus sentimientos. Para eso, primero debía apagar la voz de su consciencia y todo aquello que le fuera a detener.

Sus labios fueron los primeros en moverse, aprovechando aquella inesperada cercanía, se posaron en la piel descubierta del sangre pura, muy cerca de la base de su cuello. Kaname pudo sentir la suavidad y el calor que tenían, así como su hambre, una necesidad todavía más poderosa que la que él tenía. Él también conocía _ese_ tipo de hambre y acudía a él con frecuencia y potencia, pero su _objeto_ era diferente. El objeto de su deseo era puro, cálido y brillante y eso evitaba que se atreviera a revelarle los tipos de sentimientos que le despertaba, al menos, aquellos que consideraba demasiado _oscuros_ para que ella los conociera.

Si él era franco, sabía que tarde o temprano lo que estaba sucediendo en esos instantes pasaría. La posibilidad siempre había estado ahí latente, siempre más débil que fuerte, pero estaba presente. E incluso podía decir que él había la había empujado de manera constante a ello. Todo eso no evitaba que se sintiera sorprendido, pero no dejó que ese sentimiento trasluciera en su rostro. Y aunque así fuera, ella nunca sabría por qué había sido aquella sorpresa.

Ruka besaba con mucha cautela y pasión contenida el cuello masculino, contraria a la manera en que inhalaba el embriagante aroma que desprendía la cremosa piel de Kaname, intoxicándose con su esencia. Si él le diera la más mínima seña para avanzar, entonces ella se atrevería a acariciarle y a besarle con más soltura. Pero estaba pidiendo demasiado. Kaname le soltó el cuello de manera precipitada, arrancándole un nuevo gemido de dolor y ella cerró los ojos, haciendo que sus largas pestañas temblaran como todo su cuerpo. La piel le ardía, no sólo porque tenía los dos huequitos sangrantes.

El sangre pura le dio un golpe en la mejilla y ella recordó que había hecho lo mismo tiempo atrás, cuando buscó castigo por el incidente con el abuelo de Takuma (*). De la misma manera que en aquel entonces, se restregó contra la palma de él que permanecía abierta y pegada a su mejilla. El ardor de la zona en que había sido dado el golpe era mucho menor al que reinaba en toda ella. Tenía un tacto distinto. Ella le miró con ojos anhelantes y separó los labios con sutileza. El pulgar de Kaname bailó sobre su labio inferior, y el meñique se paró en su cuello. De haber tenido lápiz labial, la yema del sangre pura ya se hubiera manchado, de la misma forma en que sus labios ya estarían teñidos.

—Siempre me he preguntado qué te detiene, Ruka. —Le soltó con un tono indescifrable que no daba señales de que se detuviera o continuara. Él caminó hasta donde había quedado el sofá y se sentó, con la misma calma que la primera vez. Tal vez a la espera de que la noble hiciera cualquier movimiento.

Ruka respiró inquieta, debatiéndose sobre lo que debía hacer y lo que quería hacer. Ya había dado un primer paso y sus labios se lo estaban recordando, todavía sentía el contacto con su cuello. Y el deseo de su cuerpo seguía ahí, suplicando que se atreviera, porque no podría tener jamás otra oportunidad como esa. Pero, si sucumbía, ¿Qué pensamientos tendría Kaname sobre ella? No sería más que la idiota que se deja hacer con tal de mantenerlo contento. No sería para nada diferente a las otras vampiros que se arrastraban buscando su atención desde que él empezó a ser un adolescente apuesto. Lejos de eso, ¿Qué pensaría y sentiría de sí misma si lo hacía? ¿Cómo iba a poder continuar, hacer como si nada hubiese pasado, una vez que probara a su señor? Ruka sentía tanta angustia en el pecho, tanto dolor, que temía echarse a llorar ahí mismo.

Amaba de una manera tan desesperada a Kaname. Y él nunca sentiría algo parecido. Confiaba en ella, pero eso estaba lejos de ser lo que ella quería.

La noble caminó hasta él con pasos dudosos y poco firmes, torpes. Ninguno era comparable a los que él le había visto dar mientras bailaba, pensando en que nadie la observaba. Se quitó el suéter y la pijama sin atreverse a verlo, escondiendo su rostro lejos del alcance de Kaname. Ya bastante vergüenza sentía por saberse tan... como las demás, como para todavía tener el cinismo de enseñarlo. Se deshizo el moño que llevaba en alto, dejando que su cabello largo y húmedo le protegiera los -de pronto- vulnerables hombros y pechos, éstos últimos aún cubiertos por el encaje de sus prendas íntimas.

Kaname observó, en su rostro no había señal de curiosidad o deseo. Observaba sí, porque ponía un montón de atención en la aparente fragilidad del cuerpo de la joven frente a él, porque podía notar los tonos anaranjados que le daba la luz del atardecer a la cremosa piel descubierta ¿Ruka estaría consciente de todo lo que podía expresar con los simples pasos que daba? Si algo podía decir el sangre pura era que admiraba como ella nunca se contenía: si estaba preocupada, si estaba molesta y celosa, si estaba triste como en esos momentos, todo su cuerpo podía contarlo. Tal vez fuera esa la razón por la que su baile resultaba tan conmovedor y hermoso. Los pasos vacilantes terminaron y una vez frente a él, Ruka se sentó de manera cuidadosa sobre el regazo Kaname, aun escondiéndose.

Ni por asomo, el cuerpo de la noble era parecido al de Yuki. Más largo, más elegante, sí, pero también más de mujer. Y eso no pasó desapercibido para Kaname cuando ella se quitó la ropa interior y se abrazó a él, hundiendo la cara entre el hueco de su hombro y cuello, tocando con los delicados dedos su cabello, apretando contra su pecho sus senos. Su respiración era calmada y suave y le daba en la yugular, calentándole la piel.

Ruka no se movió, ni cambió de posición por un buen rato. De pronto, la lujuria que había sentido en un principio se había ido lejos, dejando en cambio un tremendo vacío en ella. Se sentía desamparada. Sin poder evitarlo, una lágrima se le escapó. _Él nunca sería suyo._ _ **Pero ella sí era de él**_ _._ De pronto temió que en verdad fuera a echarse a llorar, dejándose en una situación todavía más penosa. Pero no consiguió detener su llanto una vez que sintió los brazos de Kaname rodearle, como si estuviera intentando tranquilizarla. Se mordió el labio inferior para no gemir de tristeza, pero eso sólo consiguió que sus lágrimas escaparan con mayor rapidez.

El sangre pura se hizo hacia adelante, y jaló el cubrecama perlado para proteger el desnudo cuerpo entre sus brazos. Aquello no era propio de él, no al menos para con alguien que no fuese Yuki, pero después de todo lo que había hecho sufrir a la noble y todo lo que ella había hecho por él, sintió que se lo debía. Quizá porque había conseguido conectar con él, haciéndole saber que no era el único que se sentía tan solo y con tantas ganas de sentirse amado.

—Lo siento mucho, Ruka. De verdad. —Le dijo de pronto, su voz esta vez tenía un cariz cálido y reconfortante. Ella se dedicó a negar enérgicamente, pero no sabiendo si era porque le estaba diciendo que no tenía por qué disculparse o si era porque no aceptaba sus disculpas.

Cuando Akatsuki llegó de su misión con Seiren, sintió ganas de correr a la habitación de Ruka para asegurarse que nada le había pasado. La mayoría del tiempo dedicó sus pensamientos a su prima y no a concentrarse en encontrar pistas que les condujeran hacia Sara. Le preocupaba que hubiera sucedido algo con Kaname, especialmente porque sentía rara a la castaña desde unos días atrás, muy inquieta e irritable. Y eso podía convertirla en una presa fácil para el sangre pura que podía _aprovecharse_ de ella.

Al llegar al corredor de las habitaciones, Kain no evitó mirar en dirección al estudio de su líder. Suspiró y se dijo que exageraba en cuanto notó que la puerta estaba cerrada. Probablemente había pasado toda la tarde ahí, pensando en quién sabe qué.

Caminó en dirección a la habitación que ocupaba Ruka y se topó de igual forma con la puerta cerrada. Dio un par de golpes para saber si podía entrar una vez que la hubo notado dentro del cuarto. Ella no respondió y aunque quiso dar por hecho que –probablemente- se encontrara durmiendo o dándose un baño, algo le dio una mala señal.

Abrió la puerta sin esperar más, encontrándose con la figura encogida de la noble, bien cubierta por la colcha de la cama.

—¿Ruka? —Preguntó con suavidad, si estaba dormida, lo menos que esperaba era despertarla.

Se acercó a ella y suspiró al darse cuenta que, efectivamente, estaba bien dormida.

Había en el cuarto una leve corriente de aire y se acercó a la ventana para cerrarla.

En el camino de regreso a la cama, se tropezó con la ropa interior de la joven y no evitó sonrojarse, para luego extrañarse, pues Ruka era una de las que detestaba que su habitación luciera impresentable, ¡Qué decir de dejar su ropa en cualquier lado! Y ahora se encontraba con una prenda de encaje tirada en el suelo.

Echó una mirada cuidadosa a la soberbia vampiro, dándose cuenta que su lecho parecía revuelto. Kain tragó saliva, su mente haciendo conjeturas que su corazón no quería, hiriéndolo de una manera certera y brutal.

Salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si podía componer un reclamo.

 **NOTAS:**

(*) No recuerdo exactamente el capítulo del manga, pero es en los primeros tomos del segundo arco, cuando Asato Ichijou (el abuelo de Takuma) va a buscarlo para decirle que Rido a despertado y tiene el atrevimiento de decirle a Kaname que se sentiría halagado de tomar su sangre; Aidou y Ruka terminan metiéndose y diciéndole que es un cerdo (no con esas palabras, pero claramente querían decirlo).

Si alguien esperaba un final cursi donde Kaname terminara declarándole su amor a Ruka, pues lo siento mucho. Ahora, dejé el final abierto porque... bien, creo que cada uno puede formarse la idea que quiera. Si son benevolentes con la noble y odian a Yuki, pues entonces pensarán que _si pasó algo ahí,_ que Kuran le recompensó por tanto tiempo de servicio.

No me malentiendan, en ningún momento quise que ellos terminaran juntos, pero me llamaba mucho la atención el amor de una vía que había ahí. Realmente me dolía porque Ruka siempre tuvo la esperanza de que él pudiera corresponder aunque fuera un poco a sus atenciones. Incluso en el último arco del manga, cuando termina yéndose con él para protegerlo, se insinúa que, en la mismísima mansión Kuran -mientras Yuki está en casa-, Ruka lo alimenta antes de irse y mientras están fuera (¿Si no, por qué termina tan débil y Akatsuki le dice a Kaname que _"si le hace más daño se las verá con él"_?).

Como sea, me he desahogado un poco, ya me pondré al final de _**Páginas Revueltas**_ para quienes le esperan y hayan leído esto.

 **Muchísimas gracias a quien sea que lea esto.**


End file.
